que cosas no?
by Psichopath
Summary: pues hay que tomar desiciones en la vida que tal vez afecten a los demas sasuxnaru hola! mi primer fic de esta seccion espero q le den una oportunidad


Era algo difícil de comprender, no todos podían entenderlo, y hasta en dados casos imposible de entender para los propios personajes principales. Uzumaki naruto, 18 años un joven infantil, dulce y con grandes agallas pero no todo es color de rosa; uchiha sasuke 19 años un joven serio culto y educado pero todo no es lo que parece. Ambos, amigos, mejor dicho los mejores amigos, rivales, compañeros de equipo habitantes de la misma ciudad entre otras cosas, ambos, peleones entre ellos, sarcásticos, difíciles y muchas veces se creería que se odiaran.

--------------------------------

-Sasuke baka!!! Baka! baka!!!!!!!!!- gritaba el joven moreno aparentemente muy molesto ya que, su amigo/rival no estaba totalmente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-ya cállate!!!!dobe!! me atormentas!!- reacciono de pronto de verdad, lo admitía había estado perdido un tiempo pensando en algo que cambiaria todo de una vez, una opción de dos la solución a sus problemas.

-bueno no lo haría si no estuviera que estarte llamando durante una hora para que me prestes atención baka!- un puchero se asomo y volteo su cara en forma de reproche, claro no se sentía bonito que le hablaran así y menos por saber la causa.- desde que sakura se te declaro y te pidió una respuesta estas en las nubes! Ni siquiera a mi me prestas atención!- mas reproche aun, no lo podía entender? Estaba celoso si y que?.

-ya, ya zorrito no e moleste, te aseguro que no es totalmente por sakura hay otras cosas que me traen así- trato de convencerlo, en forma algo inútil, de otra forma, su culpa, sabia lo que naruto sentía por el y viceversa pero fue cosa de el dejarlo hasta allí por la amistad, le encantaba de sobre manera que naruto se pusiese celoso pero también era cosa suya.

-no me llames zorrito y no me des explicaciones porque no te las estoy pidiendo y de todas maneras me voy- hizo un ademán y se levanto colocando sus manos tras su nuca con intención de retirarse.

-que?! Pero si aun no hemos terminado!! Naruto no me vas a dejar con toda la misión a mi solo se supone que es en equipo de dos!!- molesto el también se levanto.

-si no lo sabes termine mi parte antes de tomarnos el descanso baka!!- que descaro el no se había pasado viendo nubes todo el día.

-eh? … entonces porque te quedaste?-

-se supone que somos amigos no? El "deber" de un amigo es esperar al otro para irse juntos no? Al terminar la misión o eso creía yo pero como la ves ya termine y tu no así que te jodes!!! No voy a esperar por i toda la noche- y así se fue dejando a sasuke solo y aun sin terminar su trabajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!!!! Espérame!!!- no puede ser esta chica es persistente no es posible que desde que se le declaro lo ha estado persiguiendo para preguntarle sobre su respuesta, gracias a dios un buen ninja y pudo escapar, arriba en el tejano se rindió al fin libre de ella y sus presión espero aunque ella no estuviese tenia una mas grande, que diría sakura al saber que el prefiere a naruto por encima de ella?, claro menuda broma.

Hablando del rey de roma, en ese momento paso algo con pelo amarillo saltando sobre los tejados dirigiéndose a la casa de naruto, coincidencia?, naaa no existen, sasuke fue ras de el seria hoy y ahora que resolviera el problema que tenia.

Naruto estaba ya dentro de la casa, había ido al súper a comprar algunas cosas. Sasuke sin más remedio que sus pensamientos locos y un amor no demostrado entro por la ventana. Que cosas, en el momento exacto en el que entro naruto lo vio.

-sasuke que haces aquí?-

-vine a hablar contigo-

-ah? Y de que? no deberías andar con sakura? Me imagino que debe estar apresurada por tu respuesta- era molesto ser tan obvio pero no podía hacer nada así sentía y listo.

-naruto por favor necesito hablar contigo de verdad es necesario- dios como jodia cuando se ponía con sus celos aunque a decir verdad lo único que hacia era excitarle mas.

-bueno ya que pero tedras que esperarte voy a toma runa ducha jajaja espera sasuke baka- y riendo se metió al baño, claro que era a propósito pero daba igual. Sasuke por su parte le importaban tres carazos ya estaba harto y esto se solucionaba hoy por que si!!! Y de lo mas inocentón se fue tras el.

Entro al baño, naruto estaba de espaldas y casi sin ropa solo le quedaban los boxers y que casualidad que en ese momento comenzó a quitárselos, de no haber sido porque sintió a sasuke tras el ya se hubiese desvestido.

-waaaaa!! Y tú que haces aquí? Me asustaste tonto!!-

- lo único que quiero es aclarar eso de una vez por todas ras ellos se comenzó a desnudar también, naruto babeaba literalmente y por el vapor que emanaba de la regadera todo se veía aun mas pervertido de lo que era.

-jajajajaja! Sasuke-teme! Que vas a hacer? Bañarte conmigo? Jajajajajaja!!!- que buena broma o eso pensaba naruto . si quieres asustarme tendrás que hacer mucho mas que eso pero te doy un 10 muy buena broma jajajajajaja!-

- y quien dice que es una broma?- sin percatarse sasuke ya se había quitado toda la ropa y ya estaba en frente de el con un simple empujón metió a naruto dentro de la ducha y cerro la puerta tras ello- naruto me gustas, me gustas demasiado es mas creo que e quiero que te amo no lo se! Lo único que se es que quiero estar contigo naru-chan- tras esta declaración segundona lo tomo por las cadera, lo pego contra la pared mas cercana que era el lugar exacto donde caía el agua, comenzó a besarlo, al principio con miedo de su reacción pero luego no pudo contenerse, tocaba sentía estimulaba todo a su paso, buscando aun mas cercanía pego mas sus cuerpos haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran.

Naruto impactado dejo todo de lado y comenzó a corresponderle, el tampoco se iba a quedar atrás así que simplemente comenzó también a tocar.

-sasuke-teme no te atrevas a parar…ahhh!- gemía entrecortadamente, no sabia por que pero quería hacerlo, quería por lo menos estar un momento así con sasuke que no fuese como amigos.

-tranquilo naru ni que me lo idas paro- eso sonó muy pervertido y mas aun cuando estaba tocando los muslos de naruto y por su fuera poco haciendo un poco de fricción entre sus miembros, lo disfrutaba así pero…- esto estorba- dijo dirigiéndose al boxers y bajándolo con cuidado para no lastimar el miembro de naruto. Se arrodillo para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de aquello.

-sasuke duele..- le dijo cuando este lo tomo entre sus manos- duele mucho-

Por su parte el otro comprendió la razón de eso, comenzó a introducírselo en la boca despacio para luego ir incrementando en ritmo y tomándolo de las caderas con una de sus manos para hacer todo mas delicioso, le encantaba eso, recientemente descubierto, le gustaba el oír a naruto gemir descontroladamente y lo peor pidiendo mas, era tan excitante que no escucho nada el placer que sentía ante darle ese mismo placer al otro podía llevarlo al clima sin tener atención de ningún tipo.

-sasuke creo que me… creo. .que me corrooo….- efectivamente y así lo hizo. Nublado por el placer naruto se vino en la boca de sasuke quien no dejo nada.

-prueba como sabes- y tras eso subió y lo beso con ansias y una desesperación notoria sacándolo en el acto del baño para llevarlo directo a la alfombra del cuarto de baño, sentados ambos y besándose, sasuke se preparo para dar el siguiente paso pero fue detenido por naruto quien lo empujo y se dirigió hacia su miembro.

-quieres que la chupe sasuke-teme?- pregunto pasando la punta solamente de su lengua por todo el miembro de sasuke.

-si mamamela ahhh!!!- gemía de placer, antes de que dijera que si naruto ya había tomado posesión de su miembro lamiéndolo y chupándolo de arriba a bajo, sasuke no cabía en eso, no era posible que el inocentón uzumaki anduviera chupándosela de buenas a primeras pero en este caso no le molestaba le excitaba aun mas, si se podía claro, no pudo mas con la tentación y tomo la cabeza naruto haciendo que su ritmo fuese mas rápido haciendo que sasuke terminara dentro de el.

De nuevo besándose, tocándose pero lo mas importante es que no era solo sexo, sino amor con sexo, ya sabían que se amaban así que eso ya no tenia cabida dentro. El siguiente paso debería empezarse ya y el uchiha no estaba muy paciente que se diga.

-hey.. naruto tienes chocolate?- claro las sucias ideas comenzaban a surgir.

-si pero… creo que esta en jarabe dentro de la alacena principal para que lo quieres?-

-ya veras- tras eso se pararon, sasuke llevo a naruto junto con el a la cocina y busco el chocolate, efectivamente y gracias a dios tenia chocolate. –eh naru me habías mencionado antes que te encanta el chocolate?- esa mirada pervertida y el acercamiento lo dijo todo, antes de poder contestar lo subió a la mesa y lo recostó sobre ella. Sin palabras ni nada comenzó a llenarlo de chocolate.

-que esas planeando sasuke hentai?- eso también sonó provocativo, el también quería ser parte de la acción.

-nada que no puedas disfrutar- y así le separo las piernas y vació un poco de chocolate en sus dedos y llevándoselos a la entrada de naru mientras el otro reprimía la incomodidad de "eso" que invadía si interior, sasuke para evitar las distracciones comenzó a lamer las caderas que había llenado con chocolate mientras dilataba la entrada, luego paso a su miembro y mientras naru se deleitaba del placer dado se olvidaba del dolor y paso a ser otro tipo de placer, así termino de dilatar su entrada.

–entonces naru-can? Me quieres dentro?- mientras colocaba chocolate en su miembro y colocaba la punta de este en la entrada de naruto.

-ahhh!!! Si sasuke-teme métemela!!, métela quiero sentirte dentro ahh…!- sin medir palabras y con una sonrisa autosuficiente comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, y para envidar el dolor masturbaba el miembro de naru para distraer el dolor mientras este gemía sin control. – ya sasuke-eme! Métela completa! Ya no soy de vidrio!- y con esto el mismo se impulso y logro metérsela completamente, sasuke no cabía en su sorpresa ya veía que no era el único impaciente- muévete sasu-chan jejejeje- y sin decir nada comenzó a moverse el mismo enlazando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del uchiha.

-zorrito malo- sonrió burlón mientras colocaba una de sus manos al costado de naru y con la otra tomaba sus caderas. Ambos gemían sin control, desesperadamente gritando sus nombres llenos de placer, antes de terminar sasuke salio de naru jalándolo y dejándolo sentado sobre la mesa mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella indicando a naruto que se aproximase. – ven naru-chan cabalga sobre mi-.

--------------------------------------------------

Exhaustos estaban ya pero no era gran impedimento para parar, para ser su primera vez ya iban por la tercera o cuarta ronda de orgasmos increíble tanta resistencia. Pero al final tenia que acabar, uno dentro y el otro fuera. Ya caídos caminaron aun con los restos de pasión que les quedaba.

Naru-chan no aguanto más y se dirigió directo a la cama mientras que sasuke fue a tomar un baño, luego de eso subió a la cama junto a naruto hasta quedarse dormido.

---------------------------

-naruto despierta- llamaba sasuke mientras buscaba su ropa por todas parte en una continua desesperación al parecer se habían levantado tarde y tenían muchas misiones que cumplir y naru que no despertaba. Este por su parte no quería levantarse pero unos labios y una lengua curiosa lo hizo hacerlo.- naru-chan vamos despierta tenemos que cumplir con las misiones-

-naaaa no quiero sasu-chan…-un momento? Sasuke?!-ah?..-abrió los ojos- waaaaaaaaaa!!!! Sasuke que haces aquí?!!!-

-ehh tranquilo, te acuerdas lo que paso anoche? ..zorrito?- todo sensualmente y con un cierre de un beso a los labios de naruto.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Me acosté contigo!!!! Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-que?! Acaso no era lo que querías? O no te gusto?- molestia y una vena que mas?

-no es eso sasuke-teme sino que no debimos porque sakura-chan es mi amiga y… bueno ella … y tu …pero ella…- fue callado por un dedo sobre sus labios.

-lo se naru-chan pero no podía decirle que si, si en verdad a quien quiero es a ti tonto, cuando estábamos en la misión y yo estaba distraído era simplemente porque no sabia si decirle a sakura mi decisión sabiendo aun que tu te alejarías de mi sabiendo que le he hecho daño pero esta es mi decisión y te quiero a ti dobe y si me permites quiero que tu seas mi…mi pareja-

-claro que si sasu-teme jejejejje-

Finnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa q malo me ha quedado pero es así la vida en fin quiero un incesto!!! Y soy nueva en esta sección jejejeje espero q les guste ya que me costo no mas de 15 minutos jajajajajajaja pero le puse empeño creo que mi índice de pervertividad ha bajado pero para la próxima haré un incesto ¡!! Muajajajaja viva el sasunaru!!!!! Y el itasasunaru!! Jejejejejeje incesto!!!!

Espero que le den una oportunidad a este pobre e insignificante elemento gramatico.


End file.
